Why?
by Zuzu Fangirl
Summary: During The Chase episode. What happens when Sokka questions Katara on some interesting questions? Oneshot, Zutara. Please Read


**During The Chase. I do not own A:TLA**

* * *

"GET AWAY FROM US!" 

"Zuko I can help…" Katara stepped a little closer to Zuko and the old man lying in front of him.

"LEAVE!" Was the reply Katara got from her offer. Sad she looked down before she looked at everyone else. They nodded and started running away from the ex-prince and the old man.

* * *

"Katara! Are you crazy? Why did you offer the Scar-faced Fire Nation Prince help?" Sokka yelled at her once they left the deserted village. 

"…" She didn't know why actually. She felt that she needed to help, maybe because the Prince and his uncle helped them fight the Fire Nation girl.

"Katara! Answer me!" Sokka yelled out because he lacked patience.

"I'm not sure, Sokka. I just felt that I was supposed to help" Katara answered quietly.

"I don't get you at all Katara! Why do you want to help Fire Nation?" Sokka asked still filled with questions to ask his sister.

"Actually Sokka, he's not Fire Nation anymore. He's an exiled prince now." Aang knew this because he saw wanted posters of Zuko and his Uncle's when he looked for his own.

"Not helping Aang!" Sokka yelled to Aang turning to him and glaring before looking back to his baby sister.

"Well there. I wasn't helping Fire Nation." Katara said turning to Aang thankful for his help.

"He was _FORMAL _Fire Nation!"

"Who are you guys talking about?" Toph asked confused about why the siblings were arguing.

"Remember the _Zuko _Katara mentioned earlier. The one I said was a freak with a ponytail," Sokka answered. Then he found another reason to ask Katara questions. "The one that Katara supported by making a remark about _MY _worrier's wolf tail." Sokka finished.

"Why was he crying over Iroh?" Toph asked remembering the old man that gave her tea and advice, sort of.

"You know the old man?" Aang asked out of curiosity.

"Yeah, I met him when I left you guys. He's really nice, he even gave me tea. He's actually the one who indirectly told me to help you guys no matter what."

"No way! Fire Nation would never be nice!" Sokka yelled.

"No really! He was following his nephew even after he left him" Toph told Sokka.

Katara just stood their silently listening to Sokka and Toph's conversation. Aang on the other hand was listening and calculating everything Toph was saying.

"Wait a minute…So you're saying that the old man is Zuko's Uncle. So that means he's the Fire Lord's brother?"

"Wow never thought of it that way. He doesn't seem that dangerous" Sokka thought out loud.

"I wonder if the Fire Lord looks anything like Zuko or Iroh" Aang said randomly.

"Okay people, off topic here. I'm yelling at Katara, not talking about how the Fire Lord looks." Sokka said frustratingly. "So anyway…Why Katara WHY?"

"I'm sensing some loooove here" Toph said with some sarcasm.

Immediately Katara blushed until she was as red as a Tomato.

_How could Toph even think that? She must have a lot of nasty ideas in that little head of hers . But maybe she's a little right. I mean who couldn't have even the slightest crush on him, even if he is the enemy. He's probably just a year or two older than me. WAIT what's wrong with me. Maybe Sokka's right. Sokka right? Yeah, not even in a million years. _Katara thought in that silent minute when no one talked because of Toph's comment.

"Don't you ever say that again. That is the sickest idea I've ever heard so don't even think that. OKAY!" Sokka yelled glaring at Toph. It took a while for Sokka's puny brain to register that idea because in never passed his mind.

_Maybe Toph's right. Why else would Katara support STUPID FIRE PRINCE and insult ME! I hope it's not true. Oh please don't be true…_

"Katara, why are you blushing?" Aang asked. Just now in that slight minute his heart broke in half. He was crying his head off inside.

_She likes him. There's no other explanation. This is not fair, I'm the avatar and he's an __Ex-prince. I should be the one Katara likes. Today is the second worst day of my life(First was when the monks told me I was the avatar)._

Katara never answered Aang's question because they were back to Appa. Sokka and Toph never asked either. Sokka came running to Appa and just collapsed on the gigantic beast. Toph, Aang, and Katara followed Sokka's lead and all fell asleep soon after.

"I don't need any help water peasant…" A pair of golden eyes peered through the trees.. "I never do…" And they disappeared into the thick forest of green.

* * *

**This will stay as a oneshot. I am sorry the characters were OC. I hope you enjoyed this quick fic. So I don't care if you flame me. It was a half hour project! I just posted it for fun.**

**R'n'R!**


End file.
